The Kingdom
by comando
Summary: Clockwork and Danielle bond by watching an alternate universe of Danielle. T for mature-er themes. ONESHOT.


**A.N.:I decided to do a Onehot off of my Drawing of Princess Danielle( http://comando-2009. deviant art. com/art/Princess-Danielle-129799085Remove the space bewtween 2009. and deviant, deviant and art, . and com)**

**Diclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom**

The Kingdom

Spinoff from AoDP

Danielle was at Clockwork's; sharing the ritual they had begun a few weeks earlier. She had always wondered what she was like in other universes. Last week they had viewed a universe in which she was a Pop-Diva, and Vlad wasn't evil, and was allied with Danny…it was strange to her.

"So Clockwork, what are we going to find this time?" Danielle said, propping up on a chair next to the smiling time master.

"Today, young girl, we shall see you as a royal of the Ghost Zone, it is a sad universe, but also a triumphant one." Clockwork said, trying to find the right sphere in which the universe resided.

Clockwork finally found the right orb; Danielle raised an eyebrow at herself. She had Aqua-Green hair, with a flaming Ponytail, Mahogany WINGS, a Black and green dress, with a black and white top. And a gold crown with a P inside a ruby, "Why is it-"she began but clockwork cut her off.

"In this universe, you were born in July, human time, so your parents decided to engrave the 'P' for 'Phantom' in a ruby, as that is the birthstone for July." Clockwork said, Danielle mouthed 'Oh' but stopped midway.

"Wait, _born_, how?" Danielle said, in all the other universes, she was still _created_ not _born_.

"Simple, Jack and Maddie Phantom-" Clockwork started to explain, but Danielle made a gag sound and held up a hand, she put it together, apparently, in that universe, her family was ghost, and she was born.

"And to answer your next question, you should have been Danny's little sister from the start, but Vlad intervened and the Observants would not allow me to fix everything, so I placed your DNA into the cloning chamber."

Now it all clicked, why she was a girl, and not a boy.

Then clockwork gestured towards the orb, Danielle knew what it meant and watched intently.

"But Danny," Princess Danielle whined, "Vlad is not in that sector, that's the only way to get to Ember's house!" Prince Daniel James Phantom, commonly known as Field Marshal Danny by his troops, didn't looked convinced.

Danny wore a black armor, reminiscing that of the SPARTANS of Halo, without the helmet and not as bulky. He also had a massive glowing green shield and sword.

Danielle spread her wings in anger, her pony tail growing at least two feet, as she lifted off to fly to her room.

When she landed in her room, she laid on her fire redundant bed, folding her wings, mumbling a cry of it's not fair.

Suddenly her window burst open; she gathered enough energy to manifest to sufficient power for a weak Mecha-Blast.

The figure that stood in the window floated down, Ember, with her guitar, her hair had no flames, and was a dark brown.

"Don't get your wings in a wad, Dani." Ember warned, no older than 12, said while grasping the frightened princess in a massive hug.

"Your parents let you come over?" Danielle said raising an eyebrow at the thought Ember's parents, Oxy and Spark (I know, not original, but Oxygen and Sparks make Embers, which make flames) would let her fly here through the war torn skies of the Ghost Zone.

Danielle's parent's have always been warlords, even before Danielle, Danny, and Jazz were born, claiming Kingdoms left and right, rivaling the power that of the Dark Kingdom, headed by Pariah Dark, but rumors where surfacing that Dark had been assassinated and his High Judge had taken power.

Shortly after Danielle turned nine, her parents had declared war upon the Kingdom of the Darks; it was now year three of the later to be named First Ghost Zone Wide War, involving the Phantom Kingdom and its protectorates, the Chin Kingdom, the Foley Kingdom, the Manson kingdom, and the small republic of Observants, usually neutral in times like these, decided to join what later became known as the Southern Allies.

Whilst the Dark Kingdom and its allies, the Sanchez Kingdom, and the Star Republic; Known as the Northern Axis.

Once the high judge, one only named as VP invaded the capital, Amity Park, and got into the castle, nearly assassinating her father, having a long scar down his left eye, that then turned into a tri-scar, one side curving towards the mouth, the other, the Ecto-Jugular.

Enough of the history lesson, Danielle and Ember had been the best of friends ever since Ember's parents had visited her parents, pledging their allegiance to the kingdom, leaving Ember and Danielle to play with each other.

"Hey Danielle want to hear the new tune I learned?" Ember asked Danielle, she nodded, and Ember began playing.

She played wonderfully a tune that sounded a heavy mix of the Phantom and Ember kingdoms, but she started to squint, the song became faster and things became harder, Ember's Hair started turning blue as she got more frustrated, and started to rise in the air and started to take the shape of flames.

Danielle was stunned to say the least, "um, Ember-"

"Not now Danielle." Ember told her, her hair grew bluer, and started raging wilder, she started stroking the individual flames on her ponytail nervously, curling them, when Ember was finally finished, her hair did not return to normal, but held a darker blue than Danielle's hair.

"What," Ember asked as Danielle pointed to her hair, then a mirror, Ember got up and looked in the mirror, she screeched, "Oh-oh my…my hair…it's-it's AWESOME!" she finally screeched, causing King Jack to burst in the door.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" Ember had a sheepish smile.

He then caught sight of her hair causing him to smirk, "looks like Ember finally hit puberty…" he trailed off, leaving Ember looking stunned, she then caught what he was saying; she then had a horrified frown on her face as she started to scream in agony.

You see, ghosts go through puberty faster than humans, so think about it, wouldn't you be screaming too?

The next day Ember and Danielle awoke, the sounds of troops marching through the streets and mechanical whines could be heard, the distance rattle of gunfire could be heard in the distance, Jack burst in the door, with the rest of the royal family with him, "Quick you two, Vlad has breached the walls, we need to get out of here before-" He was interrupted by a large explosion downstairs, queuing everyone to reach for their weapons, and for Danielle to charge the most powerful weapon in the ghost zone.

Troops clad in white suits climbed up the stairs, "Put your weapons on the ground, now!" Oddly enough, Vlad's troops came in and attacked the troops, "Quickly, Vlad is also being attacked by the Humans; we are aligning with you until the humans give up their fight.

Danny checked the suits, the symbols GiW was marked on their suits, "GiW, what could that mean?"

He soon realized there was no time when Jack rushed him downstairs and into the streets.

The King of the enemy empire sat in a Ghost speeder, an invention he and Jack had made when the two kingdoms were allied, "Quick old friend, we must make it to the Observant's tower as soon as possible!" Vlad said, a terrified look on his face, while he quickly dispatched of a human trooper with a well placed energy beam.

Suddenly a white armored vehicle barged through some walls, aiming its large cannon at the speeder, Danielle hopped out of the speeder charging up her Mecha-Blast, her ponytail flailing from the immense power she was wilding, her wings opening to allow the perfect channeling of said energy.

She released the energy, vaporizing the vehicle, and numerous human squads around it. Danielle then hoped back in the speeder, which then proceeded to head towards the Republic of the Observants.

The Phantom's were cramped in the speeder as they were among the last remaining winged humanoid ghosts remaining, jack's size didn't help either.

They traveled for hours as they saw reinforcements from every kingdom converging on the human occupied capital.

A few hours later, they finally arrived in the republic, when Danielle started to gripe of pains in her abdomen and chest, her parents reassuring her as she screamed in agony throughout the night as she went through Ghostly puberty.

Danielle then backed away from the orb and stared at Clockwork, "Please don't tell me that's actually what happens to ghost's during puberty…" she told him, a serious look on her face.

Clockwork smirked, "Of course, it is the same in every universe…yours will happen in a few months, bye, bye now." Clockwork said as she was transported back to her room, a shocked look on her face, she fell on the bed, and when Danny opened the door, he questioned the look on his clone's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"You don't wanna know…" She trailed off, causing Danny to back out of the room slowly.


End file.
